1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box adapted to be mounted in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connection box that serves to simplify the arrangement of complicated electric circuits of an automobile comprises upper and lower casings, which are combined together with busbars and a wiring board between them. The electrical connection box is loaded with electrical components, such as relays, fuses, connectors, diodes, control unit, PTC (positive temperature coefficient) thermistor, etc.
Some electrical connection boxes of this type are formed integrally with the control unit that is used to control electrical appointments in the automobile. Conventionally, the control unit is located on the upper or lower surface of the electrical connection box so that it can be easily connected to terminals that extend from the casings of the box.
Modern automobiles are designed to enjoy minimized external dimensions and as wide an inside space as possible, so that room for the electrical connection box is gradually becoming narrower. Thus, in order to secure good room in the automobile, the electrical connection box is expected to be minimized in thickness, and therefore, in size. In the case of the electrical connection box that is provided with the control unit, in particular, the control unit is located on the upper or lower surface of the box, so that downsizing in the thickness direction is a vital necessity.
On the other hand, the wiring board has a large number of laying grooves on its obverse or reverse side, and a wire is laid in a desired shape for each circuit in these grooves. After the wire is laid by using an existing automatic wiring machine, its trailer is cut by means of a cutter as a fitting. Surpluses of the wire laid on the wiring board are cut separately by means of the cutter, and terminals and the like are connected to the wire before use. In the conventional electrical connection box, the waste surpluses of the cut wire are left on the wiring board.
In assembling the conventional electrical connection box, therefore, the surpluses of the wire remaining on the wiring board may possibly interfere with any of the busbars, and it is very laborious to remove them manually one after another.